ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Shoot the Messenger
Don't Shoot the Messenger is the 1st episode of Ben 10: Mysteries Uncovered. Summary Ben is visited by Deen Cruizer who delivers the Omnimatrix II to him together with a message from Azmuth. Story In his own bedroom, painted light blue, sits Ben Tennyson wearing black jeans, a grey T-Shirt and a dark green, possibly leather, jacket. The room is a mess. Ben is messing around with the Omnitrix. A doorbell rings. Ben gets up from his bed and walks out of the room. By the door of the house, in a large living room with light brown walls and furniture made of dark oak trees, Ben walks down the stairs and opens the door. He is greeted by a young man, roughly the same age as him and a little bit shorter than Ben. The man is wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a grey jacket, with its sleeves rolled up. His hair is dark brown and messy. He has a metal box in his hands. Ben: Hello? Can I help you? Man: Oh yes, Hello. I’m Deen Cruizer. Nice to meet you! Deen hands Ben his arm for a handshake, Ben in a bit of an awkward way takes Deen’s hand and shakes it. Deen: I’m here to deliver this box to you. Deen hands Ben the box and Ben takes it. Ben looks a little confused. Ben: Do I need to sign somewhere or what? Deen: Oh no! This is a package from Azmuth. Ben gets a lot more relaxed suddenly. He even lets out a sigh. Ben: So you’re his new errand boy? Deen: No, I was simply heading to you when I met him. Ben: So what’s your problem then? Deen: Before I tell you that, I have to repeat Azmuth’s message that comes with the package. Deen pulls out a piece of paper from the back pocket on his jeans, clears his throat and reads out what the paper says. Deen: Ben Tennyson. This metal box contains a new Omnitrix, The Omnimatrix II. It’s fitted with 10 brand new aliens that will help you take down the great evil that’s coming. I have seen the future and it’s not looking nice. It’s up to you to save us all from the future. Deen puts away his piece of paper and looks to Ben, who has made a very confused expression on his face. Deen: Oh and he said something about your old Omnitrix not working anymore or something. He deactivated it, I think. You know I’m not very good with memorising things. Ben: Okay… How about you come inside and tell me your agenda? Deen: Sounds good! Ben allows Deen to enter his home, closing the door behind him. Deen walks over to the sofas as instructed by Ben and sits down into a beige sofa, with an almost black wooden frame. Ben sits down in the other one. The Sofas are situated in a corner–like way. Deen’s sofa is facing the window, while Ben’s sofa faces a TV, that’s up on the wall. Behind Ben’s sofa lies a fireplace. Ben: So why were you coming to me? Deen: It’s about an ancient evil. Ben: How ancient? Deen: From the time of King Arthur, about the 6th century. Ben: I’m no historian, but isn’t King Arthur just a myth? Deen: No, he was real, and so were his Knights of the Round Table. Anyway, during an archaeological expedition, that I was a part of because I study history and my dad has some great contacts, we found a tomb- Ben: So whoever was in there is dead. Deen: Wrong. It had King Arthur’s seal on it and it appeared that someone had still been living there at least a week ago. Ben: So, maybe it was some animal. Deen: No, definitely humanoid, I don’t rule out the possibility of an alien. Ben: No human can survive that long, so it must have been an alien. Maybe it was an old Area 51 prison. They recently upgraded their system on that and moved a lot of prisoners. But for your sake, I hope it isn’t. It’s a big mess to deal with Area 51. Deen: The seal wasn’t broken. And there were no other exits from that prison. That can only- Ben: You named it a tomb at first, now you call it a prison. Deen: Yes, well we assumed it was a tomb upon seeing the seal, maybe even Arthur’s, but upon entering inside, we discovered it was more like a prison. But back to what I was saying, This can only mean, that whoever was in there was released via opening the seal. Ben: And exactly how does one open the seal? Deen: I’m not sure about the details, but every knight of the Round Table knows how to. Ben: Aren’t they all dead too? Deen: Well technically, yes, but reincarnations of them that possess some memories from their previous incarnations still exist. Ben: So easy, you question them all, and see who did it? There’s like 12, right? Deen: The actual number of knights ranges from 12 to 150. Ben: Sounds like fun. And why is this my problem exactly? Deen: I talked to Azmuth about this. He said this is how it begins. So since he sent you that Omnitrix to deal with some great evil, I figured... Ben: Right... Ben gets up from his sofa and stretches shoulders. Ben: How about we start with checking out the tomb? Deen: Sounds good, I’ll drive you there. Ben: No need, I’ll just use XLR8 and zoom there, I can grab you too. Deen: You’re Omnitrix, it’s deactivated, remember? Ben: Oh… time to open my package then. Ben walks over to the package that he had previously placed on the stairs. He picks it up and shakes it. He rotates it, looking for a way to open it. He lifts it up above his head and looks underneath. He knocks on it, puts it to his ear and listens. Only when he accidentally presses his Omnitrix against the box does it open. The box opens revealing a brand new Omnitrix that resembles Ben’s old one from Alien Force, except it’s a little bit wider and darker in colour. It’s now black with dark green detail. The box automatically consumes Ben’s old omnitrix and drops to the floor as the new Omnitrix laches on to Ben’s left wrist. Ben: Well, that’s one way to do it. Now, what do I do with the old one? Deen: Azmuth said something about giving it to your Grandpa. He should know what to do. Ben: Great, so we have to stop by the plumber base. Ben activates the Omnitrix. A holographic disk appears with the option to select an alien. Ben switches through all 10 aliens. Ben: I have no clue what any of these are. He stops on one of the aliens, shrugs and presses the Omnitrix dial. Ben transforms into a Yellow humanoid duck in a green jumpsuit with question marks on it. He looks at himself in confusion. Deen: You sure you don’t need a ride? (Quackstion): You know, I don’t think this is a running alien, so I’ll take you up on that. C’mon, let’s go. Ben opens the door and lets Deen walk outside. He follows him as soon as he has picked up the box from the ground and closes the door behind him. End of Episode. Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson (First Re-Appearance) *Deen Cruizer (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Quackstion (First Appearance) Trivia *An Alternate title for the episode was Message from the Gods. Category:Black Knight Arthur Category:Ben 10: Mysteries Uncovered Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:Ben 10: Mysteries Uncovered Episodes